comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sophie
Sophie was a Belgian comics series, originally written by Vicq and co-written and drawn by Jidéhem. It follows the adventures of a lovely little girl, who is the daughter of the inventor and was prepublished in Spirou between 1965 and 1994. The series was notable for being the first comic strip series in Spirou with a female character as its leading character. Characters Sophie Karamazout Sophie Karamazout is a cute and beautiful little girl, created by her father, Mr. Karamazout, with the ingredients "sugar, spice and everything nice". She always wears her long hair in two tails, each held together by a bow. Sophie is a girly girl who has the elegance and beauty of a young woman. Like most girly girls and female women, she has a vast wardrobe of very girlish clothes. Unlike many cartoon characters (including women), Sophie does not usually wear the same outfit, but enjoys a lot of variety. Sheets, skirts, patent leather girly shoes, bloomers, dresses, she wears them all as long as she is a girly girl, as she wears a puffed short-sleeved dress, white bloomers, white tight stockings and a pair of very shiny black shoes. As the daughter of an electrical engineer, she is not only smart, but also very charming. She often uses her feminine charm to convince men of her right or to be able to impose her will. However, she never does it to benefit from it. After all, Sophie hates injustice and always wants to help others in need. She also does not like violence and encourages others to come up with non-violent solutions. And it's not always easy, because she lives in a world of men without mothers and co-players. Mr. Karamazout He is the father of Sophie and electrical engineer by profession. He has blond hair and wears glasses. Together with his daughter and their butler Joseph, they live in a villa in a quiet neighborhood just outside the city. In this quiet place, he can immerse himself in new inventions, often commissioned by an important company (this money must come from somewhere, right?). Sometimes he calls the help of Starter and Pipette. His most famous inventions are: the egg, the bell of silence and the ray KA. These inventions often dare to be the prey of greedy bandits who want to enrich themselves unfairly. Like most inventors, Karama salt is sometimes dispersed. Sometimes he is so absorbed in his work that he does not realize that his daughter is looking for research again. He likes to smoke a pipe. His name is unknown. Joseph He is Sophie's butler and his father who lives with the Karamazout family. He cooks, maintains the house and plays for a taxi driver. However, he never played a leading role in comics. He is not so adventurous. Starter He has dark hair and usually wears a light blue shirt, light blue trousers and white shoes. He is a mechanic by profession. He also tests cars for Spirou. That's why Mr. Karamazout sometimes asks him for help. Like Sophie, he is always on an adventure against injustice and crooks. His excellent driving skills are very useful here. Pipette Pipette is the best friend of Starter with whom he lives. He also works for Spirou every week as a tester, but with two-wheeled motor vehicles. Pipette is actually the opposite of Starter. Where Starter is rather calm and thoughtful, Pipette is impetuous and clumsy. It is quite flammable, especially when people (especially Sophie) make fun of him. Despite this, he is always ready to help those in need. He is a good man who likes to eat well and have a drink. He is also the proud owner of "Zoe". Pipette is usually dressed in a green shirt and brown pants. He is sometimes affectionately called "Uncle Pipette" by Sophie. Just like Starter, her last name is never mentioned. Bernard He is Sophie's best friend, a year or two younger. He is usually in Sophie's shorter adventures. He is a bit scared and avoids unpleasant situations. When he finds himself in a difficult position, he invokes Sophie's help. Bernard can shout very loud and people often compare him to a mermaid. Despite her faults, Sophie remains her faithful friend. Bernard is still called Harrietje in a number of earlier stories. Zoé Zoe is a very dark car. However, it is not just a car, but a real old time. What makes him so special is that he is a car with his own will. It is because he is equipped with an electronic brain that his creator, Mr. Buis, gave him. Zoe can therefore fend for herself, which sometimes leads to hilarious situations for those who want to decide otherwise. However, he can not do without gasoline. He only wants the essence of the brand "Super". If you try to give him something else, he will express his discontent appropriately. It will also respond to crooks and people who treat him in common by blowing a key. He has something against Agent Dorus for an unknown reason. The full name of the agent is Theodorus, although he is mentioned in album 18 as Theofiel. When Zoe sees this agent, he can not be kept (not even by Sophie). After the death of Mr. Buis, his property, and thus Zoe, passed into the hands of Pieters. Zoe can not speak, but if he finds something funny, he can make a laugh with his bike. Zoe is clearly inspired by the movie car Herbie. As a model for Zoe, Jidehem may have chosen the yellow car of Guust Flater. Category:Humor